90s_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
Rugrats
Rugrats is an American animated TV series, that aired on Nickelodeon from August 11, 1991 to June 8, 2004. All of the seasons are currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the pilot, movies and the Tales from the Crib episodes. Episodes Pilot *Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing (1990) Season 1 *Tommy's First Birthday (1991) *Barbecue Story / Waiter, There's a Baby in My Soup (1991) *At the Movies / Slumber Party (1991) *Baby Commercial / Little Dude (1991) *Beauty Contest / Baseball (1991) *Ruthless Tommy / Moose Country (1991) *Candy Bar Creepshow / Monster in the Garage (1991) *Grandpa's Teeth / Momma Trauma (1991) *Real or Robots? / Special Delivery (1992) *Weaning Tommy / Incident in Aisle Seven (1992) *Touchdown Tommy / The Trial (1992) *Fluffy vs. Spike / Reptar's Revenge (1992) *Graham Canyon / Stu-Maker's Elves (1992) Season 2 *Toy Palace / Sand Ho! (1992) *Chuckie vs. the Potty / Together at Last (1992) *The Big House / The Shot (1992) *Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch / Mirrorland (1992) *Angelica's in Love / Ice Cream Mountain (1992) *Regarding Stuie / Garage Sale (1992) *The Bank Trick / Let There Be Light (1992) *Family Reunion / Grandpa's Date (1992) *No Bones About It / Beach Blanket Babies (1992) *Reptar on Ice / Family Feud (1992) *Superhero Chuckie / The Dog Broomer (1992) *Aunt Miriam / The Inside Story (1992) *A Visit from Lipschitz / What the Big People Do? (1992) *The Santa Experience (1992) *Visitors from Outer Space / The Case of the Missing Rugrat (1992) *Chuckie Loses His Glasses / Chuckie Gets Skunked (1992) *Rebel Without a Teddy Bear / Angelica the Magnificent (1993) *Meet the Carmichaels / The Box (1993) *Down the Drain / Let Them Eat Cake (1993) *The Seven Voyages of Cynthia / My Friend Barney (1993) *Feeding Hubert / Spike the Wonder Dog (1993) *The Slide / The Big Flush (1993) *King Ten Pin / Runaway Angelica (1993) *Game Show Didi / Toys in the Attic (1993) *Driving Miss Angelica / Susie vs. Angelica (1993) *Tooth or Dare / Party Animals (1993) Season 3 *Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster / Twins' Pique (1993) *Chuckie's First Haircut / Cool Hand Angelica (1993) *The Tricycle Thief / Rhinoceritis (1993) *Grandpa Moves Out / The Legend of Satchmo (1993) *Circus Angelicus / The Stork (1993) *The Baby Vanishes / Farewell My Friend (1993) *When Wishes Come True / Angelica Breaks a Leg (1993) *The Last Babysitter / Sour Pickles (1993) *Reptar 2010 / Stu Gets a Job (1993) *Give and Take / Gold Rush (1993) *Home Movies / The Mysterious Mr. Friend (1993) *Cuffed / The Blizzard (1993) *Destination: Moon / Angelica's Birthday (1994) *Princess Angelica / The Odd Couple (1993) *Naked Tommy / Tommy and the Secret Club (1994) *Under Chuckie's Bed / Chuckie's Rich (1994) *Mommy's Letter Assets / Chuckie's Wonderful Life (1994) *In the Dreamtime / The Unfair Pair (1994) *Chuckie's Red Hair / Spike Runs Away (1994) *The Alien / Mr. Clean (1994) *Angelica's Worst Nightmare / The Mega Diaper Babies (1994) *New Kid in Town / Pickles vs. Pickles (1994) *Kid TV / The Sky is Falling (1994) *I Remember Melville / No More Cookies (1994) *Cradle Attraction / Moving Away (1994) *A Rugrats Passover (1995) Season 4 *A Rugrats Chanukah (1996) *Mother's Day (1997) *A Rugrats Vacation (1997) *Spike's Babies / Chicken Pops (1997) *Radio Daze / Psycho Angelica (1997) *America's Wackiest Home Movies / The 'Lympics (1997) *The Carwash / Heat Wave (1997) *Faire Play / The Smell of Success (1997) *Dust Bunnies / Educating Angelica (1997) *Angelica's Last Stand / Clan of the Duck (1997) *Potty Training Spike / The Art Fair (1997) *Send in the Clouds / In the Naval (1997) *The Mattress / Looking for Jack (1997) *Ransom of Cynthia / Turtle Recall (1997) *Angelica Orders Out / Let It Snow (1997) *The Turkey Who Came to Dinner (1997) *Angelica Nose Best / Pirate Light (1997) Season 5 *He Saw, She Saw / Lady Luck (1997) *Hiccups / Autumn Leaves (1997) *Crime and Punishment / Baby Maybe (1997) *The Word of the Day / Jonathan Babysits (1997) *Grandpa's Bad Bug / Piggy's Pizza Palace (1997) *Babysitting Fluffy / Sleep Troubles (1998) *The First Cut / Chuckie Grows (1998) *The Wild Wild West / Angelica for a Day (1998) *Fugitive Tommy / Visiting Aunt Miriam (1998) *Uneasy Rider / Where's Grandpa? (1998) *Journey to the Center of the Basement / A Very McNulty Birthday (1998) *The Family Tree (1998) Season 6 *Chuckie's Duckling / A Dog's Life (1998) *Chuckerfly / Angelica's Twin (1998) *Raising Dil / No Naps (1998) *Man of the House / A Whole New Stu (1998) *Submarine / Chuckie's a Lefty (1998) *Baking Dil / Hair! (1998) *Zoo Story / I Do (1999) *The Magic Baby / Dil We Meet Again (1999) *Hand Me Downs / Angelica's Ballet (1999) *Opposites Attract / The Art Museum (1999) *The Jungle / The Old Country (1999) *Ghost Story / Chuckie's Complaint (1999) *Pedal Pusher / Music (1999) *Chuckie's Bachelor Pad / Junior Prom (1999) *Silent Angelica / Tie My Shoes (1999) *What's Your Line? / Two By Two (1999) *All's Well That Pretends Well / Big Babies (1999) *Wrestling Grandpa / Chuckie Collects (1999) *Runaway Reptar (1999) *Share and Share a Spike / Tommy for Mayor (1999) *Brothers Are Monsters / Cooking With Susie (1999) *Officer Chuckie / Auctioning Grandpa (1999) *Partners in Crime / Thumbs Up (1999) *Planting Dil / Joke's on You (1999) *Big Showdown / Doctor Susie (1999) *Accidents Happen / Pee Wee Scouts (1999) *Chuckie's New Shirt / Cavebabies (2000) *The Incredible Shrinking Babies / Miss Manners (2000) *A Dose of Dil / Famous Babies (2000) *No Place Like Home (1999) *Be My Valentine (2000) *Discover America (2000) Season 7 *Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (2000) *Angelicon / Dil's Binkie / Big Brother Chuckie (2001) *Dil Saver / Cooking With Phil and Lil / Piece of Cake (2001) *Sister Act / Spike's Nightscare / Cuddle Bunny (2001) *Finsterella (2001) *Bad Shoes / The World According to Dil and Spike / Falling Stars (2001) *Dayscare / The Great Unknown / Wash-Dry Story (2001) *Changes for Chuckie / The Magic Baby / A Lulu of a Time (2001) *Cat Got Your Tongue? / The War Room / Attention Please (2001) *And the Winner Is... / Dil's Bathtime / Bigger Than Life (2001) *Day of the Potty / Tell-Tale Cell Phone / The Time of Their Lives (2001) *My Fair Babies / The Way Things Work / Home Sweet Home (2001) *Adventure Squad / The Way More Things Work / Talk of the Town (2001) *A Rugrats Kwanzaa (2001) *Pre-School Daze (2001) Season 8 *All Growed Up (2001) *Bow Wow Wedding Vows (2002) *Quiet Please / Early Retirement (2002) *The Doctor Is In / The Big Sneeze (2002) *Curse of the Werewuff (2002) *The Fun Way Day / The Age of Aquarium (2002) *Daddy's Little Helpers / Hello Dilly (2002) *Cynthia Comes Alive / Trading Phil (2002) *Murmur on the Orney Express (2003) *Back to School / Sweet Dreams (2003) *A Step at a Time / Angelica's Assistant (2003) *A Tale of Two Puppies / Okey-Dokey Jones and the Ring of the Sunbeams (2002) *Happy Taffy / Imagine That (2003) Season 9 *Club Fred (2003) *The Perfect Twins (2003) *Babies in Toyland (2002) *Clown Around / The Baby Rewards (2003) *Diapies and Dragons / Baby Power (2003) *Bug Off / The Crawl Space (2003) *Starstruck / Who's Taffy? (2004) *They Came from the Backyard / Lil's Phil of Trash (2004) *Mutt's in a Name / Hurricane Alice (2004) *Bestest of Show / Hold the Pickles (2004) *Baby Sale / Steve (2004) *The Bravliest Baby / Gimme an 'A' (2004) *Fountain of Youth / Kimi Takes the Cake (2004) Tales from the Crib *Snow White (2005) *Three Jacks and a Beanstalk (2006) Movies *The Rugrats Movie (November 20, 1998) *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (November 17, 2000) *Rugrats Go Wild (June 13, 2003) Broadcast History *Nickelodeon (1991-2004; 2004-2008; 2010-2013) *Nick Jr. (1994-1997) *SNICK (1997-2000) *Noggin (1999-2002) *Nicktoons (2002-2011) *CBS (2001, 2003) *TeenNick (2011-present) Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:Nickelodeon Category:Noggin Category:CBS Category:Klasky-Csupo Category:90s Kid Wiki